Target shooting and other rifle and pistol use involving shooting multiple shots within a short time causes barrel overheating. Continued firing, following overheating, can cause erosion and other damage to the barrel. The user must delay further shooting until the barrel cools. The issue is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,734 where a ventilating fan attached to the end of a rifle barrel blows air into the bore or pulls the air away from the bore. The Apparatus of Patent '734 is inefficient in cooling requiring excessive time to effect cooling. The foregoing patents and printed publications are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.